


A Slice of Life

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [26]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Crack, Gen, Vex Magic, ranboo's one mil cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Well, cake is good and all, but some times there are tiny little murder fairies that want you to join a cult.
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtgtjJvJRg8 and the amount of chaotic energy was so amazing this happened
> 
> big thanks to the NHO for helping form this absolute crack head of a fic.

“Ok, so what you're telling me is you people have a shop purely for sweets?” Ranboo grins, light purple particles starting to flake off his skin.

Xisuma grins under his helmet, “There’s a shop for everything.”

Grinning just a bit too wide Ranboo walks over to the nearby shop, “It’s shaped like a giant cake, this is so cool.”

“Thanks,” A smooth voice buzzes.

“Is this your shop?” Ranboo asks grining.

“That it is, and I would be careful when talking about cake… they might hear you.”

  
“Wait who’s they?”

Xisuma sighs softly shaking his head at the enderman, “They would be the convex…” 

What do they do?” Ranboo asks.

“Pranks, mostly with magic.”

“Oh, well. You know what witchcraft is probably everywhere! you know what? That's alright!"

“Well, that sounds promising,” A small voice chiters, “I'm one of the Vex.”

Footsteps stumble as Scar rushes over, “What is going on?”

Xisuma nods in greeting, “Cake.”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.”

“Were you having a meeting?”

“Yeah, is this the visiting kid?”

“Yep, this is Ranboo.”

Scar grins, “So you’re the reason they left the meeting.”

“Im sorry they?” Ranboo asks as the vex sitting on his head giggles.

“Child, Vex come in threes,” It softly chastises.

“Ohh, yeah, that makes sense.”

“We have an offer to extend,” The three vex say.

“What’s the offer?” Ranboo asks softly.

Cub walks into the room and face palms, “Vexnos, he’s a kid, he can't sell his soul.”

"I mean, as long as they help us make tastier cakes I really do not mind having my soul taken."

Frowning Cub opens his mouth to speak, Scar cuts him off, “Well you know, uh if you take the offer diamonds will be more than money or armor.”

“Hu?”

Smiling softly Cub nods, “Yeah, vex magic is amazing but are you prepared for the side effects?”

By this point both Xisuma and Keralis are trying not to laugh.

“What kind of side effects?” Ranboo asks slowly.

A vex giggles, “Well, first there’s the wings, and the diamonds, and the taste for sweets, and the unwavering servitude, and the need for vex magic.” 

“Uhhh, you know what, I think I'm good…” 

The three Vex shrug and dissipate, throwing blue sparkles over Ranboo’s head.

“The others are over at my base playing minigames,” Cub laughs, “And we should make sure that magic won't do anything to you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think <3


End file.
